


Safe and Sound

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens at the Akashi household and Seijuurou isn't heard from for two days. A couple of worried mothers decide to look into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a sad scenario I came up with at 1:00 in the morning on Sunday haha 
> 
> Before you read:  
> Haruka - Midorima's mother  
> Yukiko - Takao's mother  
> Masaomi (canon) - Akashi's father  
> Hotaru - Midorima's little sister, age 6

Seijuurou never got along with his father. In fact, he would go so far as to say he downright despised the man. However, despite all their differences, the worst it ever got between them was a short argument that usually ended in an insincere and mumbled apology from Seijuurou. He never expected anything like what happened.  
“You’re a disobedient, worthless brat!” Masaomi yelled as he backed his son into his room. “You will stay in this room until you have learned to listen and obey my words!” And with that, the door was slammed shut and locked. 

It took a moment for everything to sink in. Seijuurou stood silently in front of the door for a while, staring at the dark oak in shock. Had he just been locked in his own room? “No…” Suddenly, like a toy soldier being wound up, he began to move. “No, no. No, please. Father! Let me out!” Hot tears welled in his eyes and spilled over as panic filled his heart. It didn’t take long until he was on his knees, staring at the floor as sobs wracked his body. 

It took a long time before Seijuurou could stand on his own again. His legs were shaky and his vision was blurry, but he made it to his bed. He was still crying, somehow, but he was at least a little bit more calm. He could think a little bit without it being clouded by the panic. It felt late. How late, it was hard to tell, but nothing seemed to be on in the rest of the large house. “I… I should go to sleep…” He roughly wiped the tears from his face and changed his clothes, taking deep breaths to try and relax. He couldn’t get to sleep until at least an hour later. 

\-------------------

The next few days passed by just as slowly as the first night. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. On the evening of the second day, Seijuurou realized he had left quite a few people with no reply in conversations, and that they were probably worrying about him. He frowned at himself. “If I hadn’t left my phone on the counter, this wouldn’t have happened…” 

\------------------

In Tokyo, Kazunari and Shintarou’s mothers were having a talk in the living room of the Midorima house. “It’s been two days. He isn’t answering my phone calls, either.” Haruka said worriedly. 

“Maybe we should go check on him, then?” Yukiko suggested. “I have the spare key to his house if we need one. I’m worried about him, too.” She stood and smoothed down her jacket. “I think we should go.” 

“Right.” Haruka nodded and stood as well. “Shintarou, watch Hotaru for me for a little while! Yukiko and I are going to Kyoto to check on Seijuurou.” 

“Alright.” Shintarou nodded. “Will you call and tell me what’s going on?” 

“Of course, dear.” Haruka smiled. “We’ll be back by the end of the day, so there’s no need to worry too much.” She ruffled her son’s hair and the two women left the house. 

\-----------------

The train ride was quiet. Both mothers were worried out of their minds. When the train arrived in Kyoto station, they were among the first people off. They practically ran through the station, their determination willing them forward. 

They reached the large house quickly, but stopped at the door. “Haruka, what if his father is home?” Yukiko asked, a little nervous. 

“Then we’ll find out what happened through him.” Haruka stated. “If he won’t say anything, then we will find Seijuurou ourselves.” With that, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. 

A few moments later, the door opened. Instead of the sweet maid they had been expecting, Masaomi stood in front of them. “How may I help you?” 

“We’re looking for your son.” Haruka replied, a gentle smile on her face. “There hasn’t been word of him for a little over two days now, and people are starting to get worried. Did something happen to him?” 

Masaomi frowned. “No, everything is fine.” He said sternly. “It’s needless worry.” 

“Well, then I suppose you wouldn’t mind if we came in to talk to him?” Yukiko asked. “We have some information to give him.”

“You can tell me.” Masaomi snapped. “You don’t need to see him.” 

It was Haruka’s turn to frown. “Yes we do.” She stepped forward, forcing Masaomi to step back and allow her into the large manor. “Excuse me.” She smiled to him and continued on, Yukiko right on her heels. 

They swore they heard the front door slam shut and the car that was parked in the driveway drive away, but they didn’t care. They searched the house high and low, and eventually stopped back in the living room. “Haruka, I think he’s… in his room.” Yukiko said. “I get the feeling something happened a few nights ago. We should check.” 

Haruka was quiet for a moment, thinking over what might have happened. When she reached her conclusion, she covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh my god… 

Yukiko, we need to get Seijuurou out of this house.” She turned on her heel and all but ran down the hallway to what she remembered was the teenager’s room. As she suspected, the door was locked. 

She took a deep breath and pushed her hair behind her ear. Yukiko came up beside her after a while, and after a short moment of nervousness, she unlocked the door and pushed it in. “Seijuurou?” 

Seijuurou had all the lights off and was sitting on the bed. He looked like he hadn’t gotten up from bed in the two days he had been in there. When the door opened, he looked toward them nervously, as if he had expected his father. “...Yes?”

Yukiko frowned and moved toward the bed, pushing some of the hair out of Seijuurou’s eyes. “Oh, sweetheart…” She shook her head. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt?” 

“No… I’m fine.” Seijuurou shook his head and stared up at Yukiko, confused. “Why are you here?” 

“We’re going to bring you home.” Haruka said as she flicked the switch on the desktop lamp. “Your father drove somewhere, so we still have time.” Her eyes were filled with worry, and she stopped. “Oh, honey, you look like you’ve been crying. Come here.” 

The moment Haruka opened her arms for a hug, Seijuurou felt like he was about to cry… again. He stood shakily and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Haruka sighed deeply and used one hand to rub Seijuurou’s back, using the other to run through his hair. “It’s okay, you’re going to be alright. We’re going to get you somewhere safe.” 

They stood that way for a while. Eventually, Haruka smiled sweetly and kissed Seijuurou on the forehead. “Are you ready?” 

After quickly changing shirts and pulling on a jacket, Seijuurou nodded. “Yes.” He sighed a bit and allowed both women to lead him out of the house. Yukiko made sure to grab his phone before they left. 

The train ride back was incredibly quiet. When they reached Tokyo, they wasted no time in getting back to Haruka’s house. “Yukiko, you can go home. We’re going to have him stay with us tonight. Tomorrow, you can have Kazunari come over and check up on him.” 

“Right, call me if you need anything, Haruka.” Yukiko nodded and got in her car, driving off. 

Haruka nodded and opened the door and lead Seijuurou inside. “Sit down, dear, I’m going to go find Shintarou.” She smiled softly and gently pushed Seijuurou onto the couch. “If you need anything, just call for me.” She ruffled his hair and went down the hallway toward Shintarou’s room. 

A few moments later, little Hotaru came running down the hallway, her stuffed cat in one hand. “Sei-niichan!” She exclaimed as she hopped onto the couch. “Are you okay?” 

“Hotaru…” Seijuurou blinked, then smiled a little bit, petting her hair. “I’m fine, thank you.” 

The little girl pouted, clearly not believing his story. “Nuh-uh, you look like you didn’t sleep last night!” She plopped herself down on Seijuurou’s lap and used her cat’s paws to practically smack him in the face. “Somethin’s not right.” 

Little kids sure were smart. Seijuurou sighed and shook his head. “It’s nothing you should worry about, Hotaru. Everything’s going to be alright…” 

Hotaru frowned and put her stuffed cat to the side so she could lean forward and wrap her small arms around Seijuurou’s torso as best she could in a tight, little girl hug. She didn’t say anything, just sighed and rested her head on his chest. 

If he hadn’t just been crying, Seijuurou was sure he would start again. He closed his eyes and tentatively returned Hotaru’s hug. Everything was quiet in the living room, save the ticking of the clock on the wall. 

Eventually, after a few minutes, they both let go, and Hotaru leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “I can hear big brother talking to momma, so I’m gonna go to my room.” She slid off the couch, then stopped and smiled brightly. “I love you, Sei-niichan~!” And with that, the little girl dashed off toward her room. 

A few moments later, Shintarou came down the hallway, a worried look on his face. “Sei--” before he could get the rest of the word out, Seijuurou had stood up and all but ran to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boy. 

As much as he didn’t want to start crying again, Seijuurou knew he couldn’t stop the tears. He pressed himself close to Shintarou without saying anything, content to just know the other was there with him. His tense shoulders relaxed a little bit when Shintarou returned the hug and rubbed his back quietly. 

A deep sigh escaped the green haired boy’s lips as he held Seijuurou close to him. He was still immensely worried, but the relief at knowing his boyfriend wasn’t hurt washed most of the worry away. He didn’t say anything for a long while. “Are you going to be alright…?” 

“Y...Yes, I’m going to be alright…” Seijuurou nodded a little bit. He took deep, shaky breaths and sighed; he was exhausted, all the crying had worn him out. The grip he had on Shintarou’s shirt loosened ever so slightly.

Shintarou smiled a little bit. He lifted one of his hands and gently moved Seijuurou’s bangs out of his face, then leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I’m glad.” He whispered, then stood straight. “You look tired, do you want to go to sleep?” 

“Mm…. Yes, but not alone.” Seijuurou muttered. “If you’ll come with me, I’ll gladly go to sleep.” A small, tired smile crept across his face, and he yawned just a little. 

“Alright then.” Shintarou nodded. He didn’t mind, if it made Seijuurou feel better. “I’ll carry you to my room, so don’t worry about walking.” He moved so he could pick the redhead up like a newlywed bride and started down the hall. 

Seijuurou sighed at the action, but rested his head on Shintarou’s shoulder nonetheless. Despite himself, he felt his eyes begin to close, and his consciousness slipped away. He was safe, and as long as he had Shintarou there with him, he’d be okay.


End file.
